User blog:Cfp3157/Creatures of the Night: Werewolf vs. Centaur
A savage and feral fight is about to take place between these two fantastic beasts of the fictional wild! A Centaur, the half-man half-horse beast from Greek mythology portrayed as either wise men or ferocious warriors! A Werewolf, the ravenous hunter under the full moon that struck fear into medieval peasants! Hoof meets claws and teeth meet fists as these two tear into each other! But at the end of the day, only one walks away victoriouis as... THE DEADLEIST WARRIOR!!! Centaur Centaurs were wild creatures of ancient Greek mythology, born half-man and half-horse. These beasts were somtimes portrayed as wise mentors, like the most famous centaur Chiron, who served as a teacher for both Heracles and Achilles. However, most centaurs were wild and ferocious, living in tribes and doing as they please. Centaurs often became monsters for heroes to fight, kidnapping nymphs or causing so much chaos they'd become a nuisance. Theseus notably fought centaurs when a tribe kidnapped women from the Lapith peoples in Thessaly. Centaurs were greatly feared for both their untamed savagry and great intelligence. Weapons: *'Primary Weapon - Superhuman strength and hands:' Centaurs were superhumanly strong, and when combined with their dexterous hands, were easily capable of both lifting up boulders to use as projectiles and wrestling with equally strong foes. *'Improvised Weapon - Hooves:' The hooves of a centaur are incredibly strong, capable of shattering bone or stone when they rear up for a kick. *'Mental X-Factor - Intelligence:' Centaurs were half-human, so they were capable of speaking and interacting with one another, as well as form basic strategies as a result. *'Physical X-Factor - Ability to Use Weapons:' Due to the centaur's dexterous hands, centaurs could use improvised weapons such as boulders, stones, and tree clubs in combat. For the sake of this match, no tradtional weapons are present in the fight for the centaurs to use. Werewolf Werewolves are popular creatures of European folklore, with origins dating back to early Greece with the legend of Lycaon and becoming increasingly popular during the Dark Ages. Although there are variations to the myth, most legends involve a cursed human that transforms into a hybrid wolf/man monster, including razor sharp claws, powerful physicality, and cannibalistic tendencies. These beasts have become popular characters in modern fiction, especially in pop culture. Werewolves have become iconic monsters, with films such as The Wolf Man and An American Werewolf in London and in literature like the Twilight series and Jack Russell: Werewolf by Night comic series. Weapons: *'Primary Weapon - Superhuman Strength and claws:' The primary tools of a werewolf are its powerful claws. Often utilized as additional front legs, the werewolf's arms are significantly stronger than any human's. In addition to this phenomenal strength, each forearm has five 8-inch razor sharp claws. *'Improvised Weapon - Teeth:' Although not traditionally used as combat tools, werewolves are equipped with powerful jaws that are used to deliver the final blow to their prey. For the sake of this match, the jaws' bite force will be tthe same as a large wolf's, however; about 1,200 PSI. *'Mental X-Factor - Pack Mentality:' A defining characteristic of wolves and men alike is companionship, so in the instances where werewolves are depicted in packs they tend to be a very close knit group. In addition, werewolvesin general often utilize a pack mentality when hunting, aiding and protecting each other mid-fight. *'Physical X-Factor - Canine senses:' Werewolves have the heightened senses of a wolf, including their particularly strong eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell. X-Factors X-Factor- Centaur / Werewolf Intelligence- 80 / 50 Centaurs are very intelligent creatures, developing their own culture and civilization. Most myths even have them utilizing several ancient world weapons, such as bows and spears. Werewolves, while far smarter than most animals, are ultimately driven by instinct. This gives them excellent teamwork, but also limits their ability to rationalize and form unique tactics. Brutality- 65 / 80 While often considered civilized creatures, this comes at the cost of a civilized morality. Although the most notable centaurs are spiteful or rowdy, they are not fundamentally brutal in nature. In contrast, werewolves are vicious and powerful hunters, even attacking fellow humans in most cases. They have no moral boundaries, with the exception of loyalty to a select few (and even that is rare). Teamwork- 70 / 85 Like stated before, Centaurs are often depicted as unruly and rowdy; they have no definite examples of loyalty, while none of betrayal either. Werewolves are instinctly reliant on each other; when depicted with pack, they hunt and fight as a cohesive if very savage unit. Physicality- 75 / 70 In addition to superhuman strengt, centaurs have the additional benefit of an equestrian bottom. Those horse legs give them an unmatched benefit in terms of speed, and the horsepower of those hooves are deadly weapons if used correctly. The werewolves are very strong and agile on all fours, but once on their hind legs or mid-combat they have no significant advantage save their senses. Notes *The match will be a pack of five werewolves hunting, and stumble upon a tribe of five centaurs. The wolves will have the initiative. *The match takes place in a tradtional European forest, with occasional clearings and cliffs for the hunt to spread to. *Due to the varied interpretations of each mythical creature, all the information here is an amalgation of various different medias boiled down to a simple, abstract concept of each warrior. *Standard voting rules; I will inform you if the vote is not up to par. *Props to El Alababwa for the title image; it's actually pretty cool, even if it doesn't include Harry Potter centaurs or Dragon Age werewolves. Battle Prologue On a dark summer night, a clearing in the Teutoburg Forest is filled with anxious chatter and conversation. As saddle bags and tents are put aside for a brief moment, one of the centaurs let out a whiny of relief as the herd began to settle down. He arched his back in comfort, only to be chided by the lead. "You idiot- we don't have time to relax right now." He ordered, chucking a flint rock to him. "What the hell do you want me to do with this?" The younger centaur asked, lifting the rock with annoyance. A snort from the elder quickly quieted him. "These forests are filled with predators, and we need the light to repel them away. Get started on the fire while the rest of us prepare the sleeping arrangements." As the four other centaurs began to set up the improvised stable, the young one let out a snort and began working on the fire. Gathering small sticks and tinder for the campfire, he didn't notice the pair of piercing, yellow eyes glaring at him from the forest's cover... ---- The alpha male of the roaming werewolf pack smiled with anticipation. Whatever these man horse hybrids are, they should make an easy meal. None of them are armed, and there are so few of them... He already felt his tongue licking his lips in spite of himself, and he slinked out to the rest of his eagerly awaiting pack. His beta let out a yelp and gestured toward the fleeing elk. She hurriedly suggested they continue the hunt, but the alpha reprimanded her with a harsh bark. Quietly, he led his pack to his discovery, and all five snarled and started barking in hunger. The werewolves heard the strange beasts before them hurrying their work, chattering in a language unknown to them. The alpha snapped at his pack, ordering them to calm down and assume hunting positions. These beasts would make for a fine meal, but they would have to earn it. As his pack assumed positions on what appeared to be the youngest, the alpha let out a final howl to mentally disarm his prey. The hunt had begun... ---- Centaurs: Werewolves: "Finish up that fire, boy! The beasts will be upon us soon if you don't!" The elder ordered, hefting his oak club in hand as his herd twitched with nervousness. Only he had been wise enough to grab a weapon in their flight from their village by that insolent human, Heracles. The others had grabbed essential gear, but he alone was prepared to lead them to a new home. The wolves' howls and yelps pierced the once quiet night, setting his centaurs on edge. They all let out an uneasy whiny, and they huddled together in fear. "Relax, it'll all be-" His calming orders were cut-off as the attack began. Two werewolves sprinted out into the clearing, gnashing and barking at the group of centaurs. The alpha and beta quickly distracted the group, who panicked and lashed out with their hooves. Each blow was easily telegraphed and predictable, however, and the pair easily dodged any blow coming close to them. In all that confusion, the youngest centaur didn't notice the other three immediately pounce upon him. Two charged at his flanks, while a third leaped from a rock and onto his back. He bucked and let out a frightful neigh, struggling to toss the powerful predator from his back. The werewolf refused to relent however, sinking his teeth into the poor centaur's shoulder. "Son of whore!" He yelled, reaching around and grabbing the werewolf on his back. With a mighty toss, he managed to throw the werewolf off. The beast landed with grace, going with the momentum and landing on all fours. The centaur hefted the flint rock he'd had in hand, and watched one of the two other beasts snap at his heels. He grabbed one by the collar and headbutted it. Left dazed by the blow, the werewolf couldn't react in time as the stone slammed into his teeth. He let out a pained yelped as his teeth shattered by the blow, blood and spit escaping his mouth. The centaur didn't leave it there, quickly grabbing the werewolf by the snout and neck. Giving a victorious grunt, the centaur snapped the beast's neck as it let out a pitiful whimper. Exhausted by the attack, the younger centaur put up a weak defense as the other two beasts leaped at him. One chomped on his arm as he raised it in defense, while the other slashed at his chest with her claws. Screaming in pain, he fell down with a thud. He once again swung out his strong arms in defense, but it was futile as she swatted the limb aside and delivered a killing chomp to his neck. Category:Blog posts